Lack of Oxygen
by xUNDENiABLE
Summary: To celebrate the fact that Serena and Chuck are now stepsiblings, a party is thrown. But what happens when everyone gets locked into a room together?
1. One Room, Nine People

"Cheers to you, sis. We're family now." Chuck said, raising his champagne glass at Serena.

She rolled her eyes in response. We may be related by marriage now, but that doesn't make us any closer."

The two of them were standing on the balcony in their new home, the van der Woodsen-Bass mansion. They were looking down at the party they were having. Everyone seemed to be having tons of fun despite the fact that the two hosts were not there. Serena was clutching a champagne glass, careful not to spill any on her pale pink dress from Chloe. She knew Chuck was checking her out rather indiscreetly, but there wasn't anything she could do.

He leaned closer to her. "Well, do you want to get closer?" He said, whispering into her ear.

She wiped her ear instinctively. "I have a boyfriend, _Chuck._ And I thought you were still pining for Blair?" She asked, trying not to wince. Blair and Chuck. Now that was just weird.

Chuck's smirk faded when Serena mentioned Blair's name. "Nah, I'm over that girl. She's got more tricks up her sleeves than I do. She's back with Nathaniel now, I'm not going to get in the way." He shook his glass around, the ice clinking in his signature scotch.

Serena smirked at him. "Aw, now aren't you sweet, Chuck. At least I know you're considerate about…hmm, let's see." She counted off the tips of her fingers. "Two people."

Chuck shrugged. "Speaking of the people we care about, what about you? Where's your boyfriend? If you can even call him that."

Serena frowned. "Hey, insult me all you want but don't insult Dan. Speaking of, I'm going to go find him now." She started walking to the grand stairway, her pale grey satin pumps tapping on the marble.

Chuck followed at her heels. "I'll come with you. Do you think we can get all our closest friends into one room so we can properly thank them for coming? Three quarters of the people that are here I don't even know their names."

Serena laughed. "You mean the girls that you previous slept with that are jealous that I'm your stepsister now?"

Chuck stopped walking. "At least you're acknowledging that you are my family now, sis. And yes, I don't particularly want to see those whores on this important night."

Serena wrinkled her nose but eventually got everyone into the guest bedroom that nobody used. The shelves were filled with many, many books that Bart and Lily probably never had a chance to read, and Chuck probably wasn't able to read, and Serena was too lazy to read.

Serena smiled at Blair, grateful that she wasn't mad about Chuck (who was her former flame) becoming her stepbrother. Blair was wearing a brown tunic over a pair of white shorts, and a pair of white platform sandals. Nate was behind her, but they weren't touching. Kati and Isabel were sitting on the loveseat, texting Gossip Girl, of course.

_Weird,_ Serena thought. She thought Blair and Nate had gotten back together. Next to Nate was Dan, who was smiling at her, although he hated the fact that she now lived under the same roof as Chuck Bass. And as always, tagging behind Dan were Vanessa and Jenny. Erik was sitting on the lounge chair, yawning that he had to be here when he was already part of the family.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming, and you know I never thank people, but I am truly happy that the new van der Woodsen-Bass family has been created. So cheers to that." He raised his champagne glass, and downed it all in one gulp.

Everyone else stared in disgust but then took a sip of their champagne too. After an hour or so of chatting, Blair got bored and wanted to go out and dance.

Blair couldn't stand having to be in a room with both Nate _and_ Chuck. Chuck had decided to stop getting together until she broke up with Nate, but she couldn't do that. But then Nate found out about her and Chuck, and they were history. So here she was standing in a room with two boys who were still very much filled with angst about her. She wanted to go. And dance. Be free. And not judged by the two guys she knew too well.

She attempted to open the door, but the doorknob wouldn't budge. She asked Dan to try it, since he was the closest one next to her, but it wouldn't move either.

"Serena! Help me unlock the door…your mansion has such complicated locking systems." Blair whined.

Serena walked over and attempted to undo it. "I can't. Someone's locked it from the outside."

_Hi guys, gossip girl here._

_So from what I heard from my trustworthy sources, __**B, **__**N, **__**J, **__**E, **__**C, **__**V, **__**D, **__**K, **__**I**__, and __**S**__ are all locked in a bedroom together in __**S**__ and __**C**__'s new McMansion. Who has the key? And how long will they stay in there until they are rescued by a knight in shining armor?_

_Don't worry, you'll be updated by the one and only me._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo gossip girl_


	2. Washroom Rule

thanks for all the feedback, everyone. I really, really appreciate it. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy! But don't forget to review )

* * *

"Are you kidding me? We're all locked in here together?" Chuck laughed. "I'm sure it's just you weak girls that can't get the door open. Move over and let a real man try it." He reached for the doorknob, and got the same response that the two girls had gotten. It didn't budge.

He let out a snort. "Great, this is just great. At least there's a bar in here." He said, walking over to the corner of the room. He poured himself a glass of scotch, smirking at the crowd. This was going to be fun indeed.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Everyone turned to Kati and Isabel, who were still sitting on the loveseat jabbing at their cell phones.

"Oh. My. God. There's no signal in here!" Kati said, waving the phone up in the air hoping to get some reception.

"How can we survive without Gossip Girl?! We can't send her any tips, and we can't receive the new gossip!" Isabel gasped.

They looked around, stopping when they saw the balcony located in the back of the room. They went out, yelling down at the other party goers but no one could hear them over the pumping music.

"Let's jump." Kati said to Is.

"Are you kidding me? It's like, 3 floors down!" Isabel exclaimed.

"It's either that or no Gossip Girl for god knows how long!" Kati shrugged.

_Well, girls. Good to know you're dedicated. _

She was already lifting up the long skirt of her dress, and she lifted one leg over the fence. She grabbed Isabel's hand and they both jumped together, followed by a chorus of shrieks and screams. Noises of glass shattering and people swearing could be heard.

"I don't even want to see what it looks like down there." Blair said, sighing.

"You know, I think this could be kind of fun…all of us in here together." Serena said, smiling. "But I get the bed!" She squealed, bouncing up and down on it.

Chuck walked over to the bed and laid down on it. "Well, if you want it, you're going to have to share." Chuck said, staring at Serena's legs. She frowned and sat down.

Blair walked over as well. "Hey, what about me?" She said, frowning at Serena and Chuck who looked comfortable on the bed.

Chuck shot up. "You know what, you two girls share. I only have threesomes with certain people." He walked away, not looking back.

Blair looked down at her shorts. She knew that Chuck was still mad at her for not breaking it off with Nate to be with him, but he didn't have to be like that. It was humiliating for the entire group of people to know that he was mad at her.

"Fine, me and Serena will share. Anyone else want in?" Blair said, looking around. "Come on, I'm being generous."

Blair looked at everyone's reaction. Dan wanted to be with Serena but wouldn't hop into a bed with Blair Waldorf even if he was paid a million dollars, Vanessa just looked disgusted, and Eric was already dozing off on the sofa. Nate looked indecisive, as if it was a hard decision whether or not to get into bed with the two girls that he loved. Jenny was the only one that looked interested.

"I don't mind sleeping in the bed with you guys, if that's okay." She said in a small voice.

Blair sighed. She had almost forgotten little Jenny was in the room. It would have been so much more fun if the party just involved the older kids…but what could they do.

"Okay then, Little Humphrey. Make yourself comfortable." Blair said, shifting over in the bed so Jenny could sit down on it as well.

"Oh, and one more rule…no one can go into the washroom…unless you tell a secret." Blair said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Chuck scoffed. "Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?"

Blair jumped off the bed and locked the washroom door with the key that was stuck in the keyhole originally. She grabbed it and tucked it into her pocket. "I am." She said, leaning close to his face.

Chuck's breath caught in his throat. How could she do that to him? Try and seduce him in front of a bunch of their friends. It simply wasn't fair. Well, two can play the game.

He walked closer to her until she backed up against the wall. At this point, both of them were totally oblivious to the other five members of the room. "Well, since you're the key holder, you have to kiss someone before you enter the washroom. And you must have kissed everyone once before kissing someone twice. And on the lips only." He smirked. He knew that Blair would need to go to the washroom the most, considering she was constantly throwing up and the fact that she was a girl would mean that she would always need to keep her appearance in the mirror.

Blair hesitated for a moment but then looked Chuck straight in the eye. "Deal."

"But that's not fair. Not only are you tormenting Blair, but everyone else! I, for one, don't want to kiss her." Vanessa said, shaking her head.

Blair smiled. "Sorry, guys. But rules are rules and deals are deals, so let's just try and follow them, okay?"

She grabbed Chuck's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Then she walked past him and unlocked the bathroom door. "One down, five to go." She said, walking in.

"Dude, you did not just kiss her." Nate said, punching Chuck in the face. Everyone else gasped. Dan grabbed Nate and tried to pull him off Chuck.

Chuck laughed. "You saw it clearly, Nathaniel. She kissed me, and I'm not just using it as an excuse this time. You saw with your very own eyes Blair bringing her lips to mine –"

Before Chuck could continue, he received another blow on the side of his head.

"Nate, stop! You're going to hurt him." Serena screamed.

Blair walked out of the washroom with poise. "Don't worry, Nate. You'll have your turn." She smiled before jumping into the bed.

_Wow, looks like our **B** has really grown up. Pucker up, boys! And girls. _

_You know you love me, _

_Gossip Girl. _


	3. Disturbed by Mushiness

So I know everyone is wondering why Nate punched Chuck when there were rules set. Well, I guess it's because he still cares about Blair and seeing her kiss another guy made him burst like that.

Here's the latest chapter, enjoy! And please, please review.

* * *

Everyone continued partying inside the guest room, drinking whatever was available at the bar. People forgot about the fact that soon their bladder would be full, and to go to the washroom, they would have to pass Blair, who had the key.

Jenny was trying hard to get signal on her phone…because she was scared. Although she had done Blair's dares once, she had no intention of doing them again.

"Eric, let's go." Jenny said, shaking Eric awake from his nap.

"Wha-?" he said, his blond hair flopping over his eyes. "What do you mean, let's go? They found a key? Someone unlocked the door?" Eric shot up.

Jenny shushed him. "No, they didn't. But I checked the balcony. We could probably climb over to the balcony of the other room, and get out from there."

Eric's eyes opened wide. "Are you kidding, Jenny? I'm not pulling a Kati Farkas, okay?"

Jenny laughed. "Okay, then I'm going by myself." She brushed off her skirt and stood up. She walked over to the balcony.

"Where do you think you're going, Jenny?" Blair asked, her fourth martini in her hand.

"Away." Jenny answered smoothly, sliding open the balcony door and stepping outside. Eric quickly followed.

"Eric! You're going too?" Serena said. "You can't jump, you could hurt yourself! You're still in weak condition…I mean you lost so much blood last time…" Serena said, an anxious and worried look on her face.

Eric smiled. "I'll be fine, sis. Have fun in here, okay?" He said. He followed Jenny and they attempted to climb over the balcony.

Chuck laughed. "How come he can call you sis and I can't?" He said, coming close to Serena.

Serena moved backwards, knocking into Vanessa and her camera. "Sorry – wait, you brought your camera, Vanessa?!"

Vanessa laughed. "Yeah, I bring it everywhere."

Serena shook her head. "I can't believe we're going to be stuck here and we're going to have _evidence._"

Chuck shook his head. "Oh no, we won't. I'll pay you ten thousand dollars for all the tapes you have right now with you." He took out his cheque book.

Vanessa laughed. "No way. These tapes are mine, and I'll do whatever I want to with them."

Chuck shook his head again and walked away, looking for Blair. The two of them had bonded again over how mad both of them were at Blair.

Soon the party died down, and everyone was pretty much exhausted. But Dan Humphrey needed to use the washroom.

"Blair, I need to go." He said, pointing to the washroom.

"Okay, Humphrey. Let us know a juicy secret!" She said, smirking.

Dan shoved his hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket. He knew what he wanted to say, and he had been keeping it in for the longest time.

"Okay, so this is extremely hard, so why not make it harder by announcing it in front of a bunch of people who hate me and a rolling camera?" He took a deep breath. "Serena van der Woodsen, I love you."

Everyone whooped and hollered. Blair looked down at her hands. No one loved her the way Dan loved Serena. She looked up and found Nate's bright blue eyes boring into hers. She quickly looked down and then jumped up to give Dan the key.

Unfortunately, he was currently in a deep embrace with Serena, who had just returned the love. Whose stupid idea was it to play this game anyway?

Eventually everyone fell asleep, but Blair couldn't. It just felt so weird, being trapped in a room with people who were her friends, yet they made her feel so bad sometimes.

She got out of the bed, careful not to wake Serena. Chuck was on the balcony, sipping his scotch and looking out into the night sky.

She walked over to him. "Hey," She whispered, touching his arm.

He jumped, dropping the scotch glass down the balcony. They heard it shatter underneath them.

"Shit, Blair. Why did you have to scare me like that?" Chuck said, annoyed.

Blair looked down. "I'm sorry. About everything. About not breaking up with Nate to be with you…about not telling Nate about us and making everything so complicated." She whispered. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He wiped them away and smiled at her. "It's not too late, is it?" He said.

Blair shook her head. She leaned forward, but suddenly Chuck pulled back and looked to his left. Blair followed his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but do you think you could kiss somewhere else? Like, maybe you two could jump off the balcony like Kati and Is did? Some of us are trying to sleep, but unfortunately I was interrupted by your mushiness." Nate walked away.

Blair felt the tears coming back. "Nate! Come on!" She shouted, chasing him back into the room.

_Uh oh, looks like a reconciliation between **B** and **C** won't be happening soon. Any hope for **B** and **N?** After all, good things come to those who wait._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo gossip girl _


	4. Minus the Lip Gloss

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated this story since January .. I just lost inspiration, I guess. Hope there are still some loyal readers out there !

* * *

"Nate!" Blair whined. He had walked back into the room, where Serena and Dan were curled up on the bed, with their arms around each other. Blair just wish she had someone to do that with. The problem was, she was in love with _two _someones, and she couldn't choose.

"Can we talk?" Blair asked.

Nate turned back and glared at her. "In front of everyone and Vanessa's camera? Oh yeah, sure. Let's talk." He said sarcastically.

Blair sighed. "Washroom?" She squeaked.

At the sound of the word washroom, Serena woke up. "Nate's about to tell a secret, GET UP EVERYONE!" She said in her perky voice.

Blair groaned. Why had she suggested this stupid game!

Dan rubbed his eyes warily and Vanessa turned on her camera. Even Chuck walked in and stood by the balcony door.

Nate cleared his throat. "Um... let me think. I once... accidentally kissed a guy at a party during our freshmen year." He laughed and walked toward the washroom.

Blair watched as mouths fell open. Nate Archibald, kissing guys?

"What was it like?" A voice asked in the room.

Everyone turned to look at Dan.

Nate shrugged. "It was quick, I was drunk. It's kind of like kissing a girl, minus the lip gloss." He grinned.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Can we please talk now?" She hissed.

Serena smiled. "Kiss Nate first." She said, glad to see the couple okay again, clearing not aware of the balcony scene that happened five minutes ago.

Blair swallowed hard and nodded, then turned to look at Nate. She had meant for it to be a quick peck, but then she realized that everyone had seen her passionate liplock with Chuck and that she had to top that, since the entire room still thought that Nate was her boyfriend.

She leaned in, trying to remember all the amazing kisses she had shared with Nate back when they were together. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, clearly just to piss off Chuck. The entire room whooped and Nate grinned, stepping into the washroom. Blair felt nothing but guilt and turned back to look at Chuck's face. He refused to look up at her, instead choosing to look at his shiny loafers. Blair's heart sank, because even though she couldn't see it, she could feel the hurt that Chuck was feeling. This game was not fun.

She stepped into the washroom and closed the door, locking it behind her. There standing by the sink, glowing under the soft lighting in the washroom, was Nate Archibald. Her knight in shining armour. Her prince charming. The love of her life. _Supposedly._

"Nate, I'm sorry..." Blair said, her eyes pleading.

"You can't just apologize to Chuck and then apologize to me, for the same reason. You can't go and kiss other boys and then apologize, because if you keep doing it over and over again, clearly you're not sorry!"

Blair shushed him. "I'm just...confused, you know? When you said you didn't love me, I went to Chuck, and then ... he was so much more than I took him for. I thought it was just a physical thing, but we both got...kind of attached to each other. But I know that I need you. Blair and Nate, always and forever, right?" She said hopefully.

Nate shook his head. "I'm sorry, Blair. But you can't have both Chuck and I. We're best friends, and we're not like girls. We don't share clothes, hair products, and especially members of the opposite sex. You have to choose." He said earnestly. "But until you do, I'll wait for you." He said, touching her cheek gently.

"I love you, you know that. I don't like what you're doing to me and Chuck, but my feelings for you don't change. Just don't make me wait too long." He said, tears going into his eyes.

Blair crinkled her brow. Why was Nate so dedicated to her all of a sudden? Why not when she really needed him? And how is she going to choose?

_Good evening, (or should I say morning, since it's 3AM?) UESers,_

_Looks like **N** is a sensitive man after all, letting out all his confessions to **B** in the sacred washroom. As for the rest of us, we're all still a bit shocked that **N** might have more experience in the guy department than some of us. Who knew?_

_And for **B**, who will she choose? **N**? **C**? I'm not sure, but I can guarantee there will be some broken hearts along the way..._

_You Know You Love Me,_

_xoxo gossip girl_

**please, please, please review! I want to know whether this story is still okay ... because I feel that it's kind of lacking something. So please tell me, good or bad!**


	5. Anything Goes

Blair stepped out of the washroom, a glum look on her face. Everyone stared at her with concerned faces. Moments later, Nate came out, his eyes rimmed with red.

"No hot hook up, I see?" Chuck said, smirking.

Blair glared at him.

Nate, who was already kind of mad at Blair, fired at Chuck. "It's too bad you're locked in here, Chuck. No daily screw getting you cranky? Since no one here wants to screw you. But oh wait, you're always a pompous ass."

Chuck laughed. "Well, not no one." He said, glancing at Blair.

Blair cleared her throat and walked over to the fridge.

"Can I ask why there is a fully stocked fridge in here?" Vanessa asked.

Chuck laughed. "For events like these?"

Blair pulled out some mini sandwiches and passed them around.

"Let's play truth or dare." Serena suggested.

"Please, that is so elementary school." Blair whined.

"So? I think we should play." Vanessa said.

Chuck laughed. "Let's add some extra rules for the fun of it. You're allowed to skip the question or the dare, but then you have to remove a piece of clothing."

Everyone groaned.

"What? I am Chuck Bass. What did you expect?" He smirked.

"All right, let's begin." Dan said.

"Wait-" Everyone turned to look at Vanessa – "I need to go to the washroom."

Chuck took her camera and positioned it on Vanessa. "This should be good."

Vanessa played with the large hoop earrings dangling on her ears. "I…um…once hooked up with Chuck Bass." She looked at Dan for a mere second and then ducked into the bathroom.

Dan stood up and pounded on the washroom door. "Vanessa Abrams, you're telling me you kissed Chuck Bass?"

Vanessa stayed silent inside the washroom.

"Please, Humphrey. You can ask for the details when we play Truth or Dare." Chuck said.

On the other side of the room, heads were spinning. Blair was thinking about Chuck's taste. Sure, he had slept with some pretty big sluts, but Vanessa? Brooklyn trash?

Nate was thinking, if Chuck had hooked up with Vanessa, and he had hooked up with Vanessa, was there any girl they didn't share?

Vanessa came out of the washroom and everyone moved so that they were sitting in a circle. Vanessa's camera sat in the center.

Dan spoke up. "Truth or dare, Vanessa?" He was mad at her for hooking up with Chuck, so he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

Vanessa knew that if she picked truth, Dan would ask her for intimate details of the Abrams-Bass hook up. So she picked dare, thinking that it couldn't be that bad.

"I want you to…reenact what happened with Chuck." Dan said.

Serena slapped his arm lightly. "Dan!"

Blair's mouth dropped open. Who knew Dan could get so down and dirty? 

Vanessa shook her head. "What happened with Chuck will never happen again. I'll strip."

Chuck made sure the camera was pointed directly at Vanessa, and Blair looked at him in disgust.

Vanessa took off her bright purple tee shirt to reveal a leopard print bra. Nate's mouth dropped open. Blair glared at him.

Chuck laughed. "That, is the same bra she wore the night we hooked up."

Dan sat up. "You saw her bra? I thought all you guys did was make out."

Chuck smirked. "No more questions from you, Humphrey. Who's next?"

Vanessa looked at Nate. "Truth or dare, Nate?"

Nate thought for a second. "Truth."

Vanessa smiled. "When was the last time you peed your pants?"

Blair rolled her eyes at such an immature question and Nate blushed. "Well, um. I was at this concert two years ago, and I had a ton of beer to drink, and I couldn't reach the washroom in time because it was crowded."

Serena couldn't help but let out a giggle. Soon the whole room was laughing.

"What? I was desperate!" Nate shrugged.

"Kissing men and pissing in your pants, I'm surprised you're my best friend." Chuck said.

Nate's smile faded. "I'm not." He said coldly to Chuck. The room silenced and there was awkwardness in the air.

Blair looked down at her hands. She knew she was the reason they were no longer best friends.

Nate looked over at Serena. "Truth or dare?"

Serena giggled. "Dare." She said, stretching out on the bed.

Nate thought for a second. "kiss anyone you want in the room for 2 whole minutes, excluding Dan."

Blair glanced over at her best friend, swearing that she was going to kill her if she chose Nate. But Serena knew better – sort of. Serena laughed and winked at Nate.

"Clock it!" She said, grabbing Vanessa's unruly hair and going for a full make out. Chuck smirked and aimed the camera straight at them.

Blair felt her stomach turn and walked over to the balcony.

"Hey, don't be such a poor sport, B." Serena said, wiping lip gloss from her mouth.

Serena asked Chuck next. "Truth or dare?"

Chuck yawned. "Truth."

Serena, who would normally never want anything to do with Chuck and his womanizing business, had a sudden change of heart. She didn't know if it was the adrenaline of making out with Vanessa, but suddenly she wanted to know about her stepbrother's conquests. "How many girls have you slept with?"

Chuck grinned. "158."

Everyone gasped and Blair cringed. There had been 157 other girls. Maybe she didn't mean anything to him after all.

"I've got one for you, Blair. Truth or dare?"

Blair kept her back to the group and her gaze out into the night sky. "Truth." She said softly.

"Who was better? Me or Nate?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck-" Serena started.

"Come on, Bass. That's going too far." Dan said.

"Hey, a game is a game. Anything goes." He smirked.

Blair thought about it. With Nate, it was sweet and romantic. The night after the debutante ball, the time after they said I Love You's and meant it. It was gentle and comfortable. Blair instantly felt warmer thinking about it.

Then there were the times with Chuck. The time after Nate couldn't say that he loved her, the time Nate didn't call her on her birthday. Their sex was filled with a ton of emotions. Hurt, betrayal, passion, lust. But was there love?

Based on the sex only, Blair knew that Chuck was the clear winner. Chuck knew that he was the clear winner. Nate was too careful, scared that everything would hurt her. Chuck didn't care as much. In fact, they didn't even think about the pain because they were so passionately lost in each other.

But after sex, whenever Blair felt vulnerable, Nate would hold her and stroke her hair and kiss her in all the right places, like her hair and her forehead.

Chuck tried, but he failed at that. Usually he would already be up by the time she stirred, drinking his scotch and reading the morning paper. Sometimes he would kiss her, but that only resulted in them wanting to do it again.

Blair sighed. She needed them both.

"I don't know." She said softly, seeing the anxiety in both Nate and Chuck's eyes. She silently took off her tunic and let it fall to the ground.


End file.
